


Whumptober 2020 - 18 - Panic Attacks

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 6





	Whumptober 2020 - 18 - Panic Attacks

Emu stood on the roof, holding his chest as he breathed quickly. He slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs as his breathing continued to speed up.

“Emu?” Hiiro approached quietly. “Hey, take deep breaths, everything is alright.”

Emu nodded and tried to focus on the other doctor's words.

Hiiro crouched down and gently rubbed circles on Emu’s back. “You’re safe.”

Emu buried his head into Hiiro’s chest, letting out a sob. He stayed there for a few minutes until his body began relaxing. 

“That’s it,” Hiiro whispered.

Emu finally pulled away, looking kind of tired.

“They really wear you out, don’t they?” Hiiro assessed.

“I just wish they’d stop..”

“I know, don’t we all.”


End file.
